Horse trailers can carry a tack room for transporting four or more saddles. FIG. 1 (prior art) shows a horse trailer 1 having a tack room doorway 2. A rear wall 3 has four permanently mounted saddle racks 4, 5, 6, 7. The horseman has to physically lift a saddle up onto racks 5, 6, 7 wherein rack 4 is about at waist height.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,267 (1966) to Schweigert discloses a tack room ceiling mounted saddle rack that provides the rack to slide outside the tack room door at about waist height for loading two saddles. No lifting of a saddle to a higher storage position is suggested in this nor any known prior art reference.
Below follows a brief description of the related art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,755 (1957) to Martorello discloses a single saddle stationary rack bolted to a closet floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,267 (1966) to Schwiegert discloses two saddle racks mounted from a closet ceiling bracket, wherein the rack slides out of the trailer for loading.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,819 (1967) to Kingsbery discloses a tree stand for saddles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,909 (1972) to Cherry discloses a ceiling mounted bracket which supports a slidable saddle rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,574 (1974) to O'Brien discloses a ceiling mounted bracket for a slidable saddle rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,078 (1994) to Paton discloses a hard truck and saddle stand combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,783 (1997) to Warnken discloses a fold out stationary saddle rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,706 (2001) to Akins discloses a stationary blanket rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,476 (2003) to Weida discloses a hard truck and rack combo.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 42,635 (1912) to Lack discloses a stationary hanging rack.
U.S. Pat No. Des. 255,611 (1980) to Love discloses a hand truck and rack combo.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US 2004/0182803 Lay discloses a sliding wall mounted rack.
What is needed in the art is a mechanism to allow easy loading of a plurality of saddles onto a stand of racks, wherein the stand of racks are then lifted up to a storage position, and then lowered when unloading is needed.
The present invention provides a motorized four or more saddle rack that allows loading four saddles at a convenient height. The stand of saddle racks after loading is raised up. The stand of saddle racks can also pivot 180° for storage in the tack room of a trailer.